The Girl Who Has His Heart
by antaurilover685
Summary: A 21 year old girl has made her way to San Fransisco to help Jackie Chan and his friends stop Shendu from summoning the 7 other Demon Sorcerers. Along the way, she'll find romance but can she help her new friends?


Hello everybody! I hope you guys like this story and Jackie Chan Adventures RULES! Also I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. I only own Kairi. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 1!

My POV:

Hi. My name is Kairi. I'm just your average 21 year old girl. I have brown hair that goes to the middle of my back, brown eyes, and I'm wearing a light-blue tank top, navy blue jeans, and light purple sneakers. Plus I have a cherry blossom clip in my hair. I just recently won a contest and I'm now on my way to San Francisco for a whole year! To be honest, I'm really psyched to get to San Francisco! Plus I'm even meeting the famous archeologist, Jackie Chan!

When I finally arrived at San Francisco, I was so excited! I grabbed a taxi and went to the one location that Jackie Chan lives and that's called Uncle's Rare Finds. When it reached the shop, I grabbed my suitcase and I gave the taxi driver my fare for the ride. But then I heard some voices coming from the alley. I looked and I saw Jackie and another man trying to fight what looked like black ninjas. Jackie has black hair, brown eyes and he wears a blue long sleeve shirt, tan pants and brown shoes. The other man is bald, wears a red shirt, black cloak, grey pants, and black shoes. They were both surrounded by black ninjas with glowing red eyes, blue skin and wears black ninja outfits. I ran towards them.

Me: "Leave them alone!"

All the ninjas turned to me and I got into my fighting stance. Then the ninjas start coming at me.

Jackie: "Watch out!"

As they were getting closer, I smiled to myself as I started to bend the air and blow them out of my way. Then I used some of the water from a puddle on the ground and bended the water at the ninjas and I blew on the water and the ninjas became frozen solid. I looked at Jackie and the other man and their jaws were wide open in shock.

Jackie: "How did you do that?"

Me: "I can control the elements but only water and air. It's a good thing I heard you guys when I got out of the Taxi."

Then Jackie stared at me with wide eyes as he came towards me.

Jackie: "Are you Kairi, the contest winner?"

I smiled at him and I nodded my head.

Me: "Indeed I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Jackie. I'm a huge fan of ancient artifacts. Like you. By the way, who's your comrade?"

Captain Black: "I'm Captain Black, leader of Section 13. It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady. Those were some incredible moves back there."

Me: "Thank you. But what's up with those black ninjas and why were they attacking you two?"

Jackie: "We'll explain later, but for now let's get back to the shop.

We started to walk back when suddenly two black ninjas grabbed my arms and placed them behind my back. Some other ninjas grabbed Jackie and Captain Black and I tried to escape to help them but they have a really strong grip. I thought we were done for, but then I heard someone chanting.

I looked behind the ninjas and saw an old man hopping up and down holding a puffer-fish in his hand. Every time when he shakes the puffer-fish, it rattles. He has white spiky hair, has glasses and wears a white t-shirt with yellow vest, sea-green pants and brown shoes. To his right, I saw a small girl which I think she's 12 years old. She has black hair, big brown eyes, and wears a white long sleeved shirt, an orange short sleeved hooded sweatshirt over it, blue jeans, and red sneakers. To his left , I saw a man who is at least 9 feet tall and he looked oriental. His arms are huge and he has the build of a sumo wrestler! He has black hair pulled into a pony tail and he wears a white sleeveless shirt, a dark -brown jumpsuit and black sandals. He and the 12-year old girl are both waving what looked like smoking lanterns while the old man was chanting.

Uncle: "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao."

While he was chanting, the black ninjas disappeared into what looks like water and they faded away. When they disappeared, we were free from their clutches.

Captain Black: "Whoa."

Me: "Ditto."

Then the old man, the 12-year old girl and the sumo wrestler walked toward us and I stared at the sumo wrestler's eyes. They look gentle and when he stared at me, I blushed a little. Then we all walked back to the shop.

Captain Black: "Unc that was some magic."

Uncle: "Simple chi spell. Many others in my books."

Jade: "So the big bad dragon is back? And he's packing the talismans?"

Me: "Hold up. What are talismans?"

Uncle: "Talismans are not important. Shendu is a spirit now. Not even the talismans can change that."

Captain Black: "So you're figuring he's on to something bigger mi compadre?"

Uncle: "The book Shendu stole from my library is a key to understanding his motives."

We all went to the back of the shop where his books are being stowed.

Tohru: "But…which volume did he steal?"

Uncle: "How do I know? We must take inventory."

I looked around the library and there was so many books on the floor that I couldn't even count. Looks like we got work to do.

Me: "Whoa. That's a lot of books."

Captain Black: "So all these books have spells?"

I saw Captain Black grabbing a book and he tried to find a Chi spell but Uncle grabbed the book and using two fingers, he hit him on the head.

Uncle: "Do not touch!"

Captain Black: "Aww…"

I chuckled silently and I saw the sumo wrestler slightly smiling at my laughter. Then we got to work. Luckily I can use the air to put the books back on the shelves.

Jade: "Whoa! You can control the air?"

Me: "Yes. I can also control the water."

Jade: "That is so cool! I didn't know you could do that! By the way, my name's Jade!"

I smiled at the young girl and I went to her length and I rubbed her head.

Me: "My name is Kairi. Nice to meet you, Jade. So how do you know Jackie?"

Jade: "I'm his niece. I've been living with him and Uncle for about a year now."

Me: "So does something like this always happens to you guys?"

Jade: "Yeah, but don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Then Jade told me how she, Jackie and Uncle stopped the Dark Hand from reviving a demon sorcerer by the name of Shendu. She told me how they had to get all 12 talismans based on the Chinese Zodiac animals. I was listening to every word of her story and I chuckled to some parts when Jade tried to copy some of Jackie's fighting moves. I have to admit, it sounds incredible! Then we went back to restocking the books back on the shelves. I heard Jade reasoning to Jackie that he needs a team to face Shendu. She is right. It takes a team to take down something that big.

I grabbed some more books for me to restock when I tripped over a big book and fell on my face. I got up and I rubbed my head. I started to grab the books when I felt my hand on top of the sumo wrestler's hand. I smiled and blushed lightly.

Tohru: "Let me help you."

He helped me gather the rest of the books and we placed them back on the correct shelves. I turned to him and I smiled at him.

Me: "Thank you. I'm Kairi by the way."

Tohru: "I am Tohru. It's very nice to meet you."

He bowed slightly and I smiled at him placing my hands together and bowed at him.

Me: "The pleasure is mine."

I stared into his eyes again and unfortunately it got cut off short with Uncle yelling about a burglar in his shop. Then Tohru checked it out and now he and a luchador are wrestling around a shop and I went out to see what was going on and Jade was explaining about why she invited El Toro and Viper. She wanted to put a team together. But Jackie and Uncle started to walk out of the shop and he told all of us to get out of his shop.

We all wanted to help Jackie and Uncle so we grabbed the earliest flight to Tibet and we tracked Jackie and Uncle to a house where they're staying for the night. Viper went in to grab the talismans when she and Jackie woke up a man with red spiky hair and wears a blue tank top, blue jeans and brown combat boots. Then he attacked Jackie and Viper signaled me and Tohru to come in and help them out. Three men, one who was wearing an 80's white suit, one who wears a black suit jacket, a tie and black pants and finally a small man who wears orange glasses, a gray shirt and a black jacket, came towards us.

Finn: "Tohru! Buddy!"

Ratso: "You're alive!"

Tohru: "Good to see you."

He grabbed all three men and threw them aside while I stood beside him as they stood up.

Chow: "Tohru's a traitor!"

Finn: "Then give him a taste of talisman."

They outstretched their hands and nothing happened. I snickered a little bit.

Finn: Our powers!"

Chow: "My pants!"

Then I started laughing and they gave me an evil glare.

Me: "You guys might want to rethink your strategy."

Chow: "Oh yeah? Well what's a little girl like you gonna do?"

I placed a finger on my chin and pretended to think and then I smiled and they didn't see me smiling.

Me: "Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like…this!"

I used the water from my water bottle and bended the water onto them and I blew on the water making their feet stick to the ground. They struggled to get their feet free.

Me: "Hope you guys are planning to stick around."

Then they broke free and they grabbed the talismans inside Chow's pants. But unfortunately they got away with all 12 talismans. Then everybody started to argue except me and Tohru and we tried to calm them down. Then I finally take some action.

Me: "You might want to cover your ears, Tohru."

He did so and I took a deep breath and yelled very loudly.

Me: "QUIET!"

They all stopped arguing and they looked at me.

Me: "I can't believe you guys. Jackie, you could have at least accepted some help from us and now we lost the talismans because of us not working together. Honestly, you guys need to bulk up and get it together!"

They all looked at me with their eyes wide as saucers and I looked around the room trying to find Jade and she isn't in the room.

Me: "Wait a minute, where's Jade?"

We all looked around and she and El Toro's protégé, Paco, is nowhere to be seen.

Jackie and El Toro: "WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?!"

We all split up to find Jade and Paco but so far we found nothing. Tohru and I looked around in the bedrooms and we haven't found a single clue to where they are.

Me: "Where could they be? We searched every room and still nothing. We'll never be able to find them."

Tohru walked towards me and he placed his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him.

Tohru: "Do not worry, Kairi. I'm sure we'll find them somewhere."

I smiled at him and I nodded my head.

Me: "You're right. Thanks, Tohru."

Soon, we found a hole in the wall and we found Jade and Paco floating in mid-air! The Dark Hand was there and they turned when they saw us.

Jackie: "Let them go!"

They turned our way and Jade and Paco fell to the ground.

Jade: "You're gonna get it now!"

Jackie fought Finn, El Toro fought Ratso, Viper fought Chow and me and Tohru fought Hak Foo. We were trying our best to fight him but so far he's really fast and he always announces his attacks. Then I came up with an idea.

Hak Foo: "Mad Monkey Kung Fu! Octopus Fists of Fury! Shredding Lion Claws! Minnow Wallops Whale!"

Me: "I'm sorry, what was the last one again?"

I winked at Tohru and he smiled at me as he saw my plan. I grabbed his hands like he was bout ready to toss me.

Hak Foo: "I said, Minnow-"

Before he could finish, Tohru spun me around and I kicked him in the face. He landed on his back and he looked really pissed at me.

Hak Foo: "What was the last part?"

Me and Tohru laughed silently. But Hak Foo took out an octagon shaped rock with the picture of a sheep on it.

Hak Foo: "I wasn't going to use these, but now you've made me mad!"

He used the Sheep Talisman which makes the user go into dreams. He became see through and tried to get at me but he phased right through me.

Hak Foo: "Astral Projection?"

Then Tohru walked towards Hak Foo's body and he body slammed it and then Hak Foo's spirit went back into the body and he felt the pain.

I saw Uncle walking towards a wall with ancient markings on it and he started reading it. He didn't even realize that we were fighting the entire time.

Then Hak Foo grabbed another Talisman only this time it looks like two tigers making the Yin-Yang symbol. I was on my back almost out of energy.

Hak Foo: "Yin-Yang. The power of balance. You will be unable to knock me-"

Tohru knocked him over to where Uncle is standing and he grabbed both the Sheep and the Tiger Talismans.

Tohru: "Spiritual balance, Hak Fool."

He walked towards me and he held out his hand and I grabbed it and he lifted me up.

Me: "Thanks Tohru. If it wasn't for you, I would've been in big trouble."

Tohru smiled and he handed me the Talismans.

Tohru: "That's what friends do for each other. Right?"

I nodded.

We went over and we see the rest of the Dark Hand hurt and all of us have the talismans in our hands. The Dark Hand then ran away in defeat. I smiled and high-fived Tohru.

Jackie: "We have all 12 talismans!"

Uncle: "TALISMANS ARE NOT IMPORTANT!"

Jeez, can he yell any louder? I'm confused. We fought the Dark Hand for nothing?

Uncle: "The inscriptions are."

The inscriptions says that Shendu is one of the 8 demon sorcerers and each one of them has their own power of Fire, Sky, Moon, Thunder, Earth, Mountain, Wind and Water. They were defeated by the Eight Immortals, the legendary heroes of China. Then they were banished into another dimension and it was sealed by the Panku Box. Each demon was sent to another dimension in their very own doors. The only thing that could locate and unlock each demon door is the Panku Box itself.

Uncle: "So it is a very good thing that Shendu did not-"

Jade: "Shendu's gone and he took the Panku Box."

Uncle: "AIIII-YAAAHHH!"

Me: "Okay, that's not good."

Uncle: "We must get it back before Shendu finds the doors and releases the seven other demons!"

Outside of the temple, Captain Black got a ride for El Toro, Paco and Viper to take them home. Meanwhile, I found a quiet place to take out my special Ocarina. It looks like a wooden sweet potato painted blue and it has holes on it. I started to play one of my favorite songs, The Serenade of Water. (I do not own Legend Of Zelda.) While I was playing, I didn't know that Tohru and Jade were behind me and they were listening to me playing it. After a while, I stopped and I turned to see them standing near me.

Me: "How long were you two standing there?"

Jade: "Long enough for us to listen to you playing. That was the most beautiful song we ever heard!"

I smiled at her as I knelt down to her height.

Me: "Thanks Jade. The song reminds me of my parents. I miss them so much right now."

Tohru: "Don't you have a family?"

I shook my head and a tear came out of my eyes.

Me: "I was 5 and there was a fire. My parents got me to safety but they couldn't be able to get out in time. So I lived with my grandparents. It wasn't the same without my parents. When I turned 18, I tried to find a college that I liked but everywhere I go, the kids would call me names like freak, weirdo and other names. Then I heard about a contest and I entered it and so here I am."

I put my hands over my eyes and I cried. I miss my parents. I want to see them again! I continued crying and then, I felt someone hugging me and someone else rubbing my back. I looked up and I saw Jade hugging me and Tohru was rubbing my back.

Jade: "You could live with us. We just need to ask Jackie if you could."

Jackie: "She can."

I looked behind Jade and saw Jackie with some sympathy in his eyes.

Me: "Really?"

Jackie: "After from what I heard, you need some friends and you got some."

My eyes were brimming with tears but only this time, they're tears of joy and happiness and I hugged Jackie tightly.

Me: "Thank you so much."

Then I turned to Jade and Tohru and I smiled at them.

Me: "Let's go home."

We all flew back to San Francisco where my new home lies. It looks my journey of a thousand miles started after today. With my new friends, I'm ready to stop Shendu from releasing the other 7 demons. Bring it on!

What will happen to Kairi? Why is there so many clones of Jade? Will Jackie and the others stop this mess? Find out next time in Chapter 2 of The Girl Who Has His Heart!

YAY! Chapter 1 is finished! So I hope you guys like it. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I will have Chapter 2 up soon. SEE YA!


End file.
